Shiba
by Keiian
Summary: AU. Isshin lleva a un recién nacido Ichigo a la mansión Shiba para ser criado como shinigami en lugar de en el mundo de los humanos.


Pequeño AU que me llamó poderosamente la atención e hizo desarrollar un vago escenario en mi cabeza que demandó ser escrito.

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba<strong>

Era el día más caluroso de todo el verano hasta entonces; de hecho, era el día más caluroso que Kukaku hubiera sufrido en su larga vida. El aire estaba caldeado y apenas se dignaba a moverse, las cigarras parecían tener una competencia por cuál cantaría más fuerte esa tarde, y, en pocas palabras, Kukaku estaba contemplando suicido para escapar aquel martirio.

Había dejado de lado su pipa, ya que el humo no hacía más que enviciar el aire, y había ordenado a dos sirvientes que la abanicaran. Era una práctica demasiado ostentosa de la que no le gustaba abusar, pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para recurrir a ella.

Por lo menos, se consolaba, ella podía pasearse por su mansión en ropa interior, y no se veía confinada en las ropas de shinigami que su hermano, en el 13° Escuadrón, y su tío, en el 10° Escuadrón, se veían obligados a usar regularmente.

Kukaku frunció el ceño al pensar en su tío. Una vez más, había dejado a cargo de su Escuadrón a su teniente y su tercer oficial y se había ido en un "misterioso" viaje.

Tanto ella como Kaien estaban informados de que iba al mundo de los vivos y, aunque tenían sus sospechas, ninguno sabía la razón exacta.

Las excursiones al mundo de los vivos de Isshin eran usuales, pero Kukaku no tenía idea de cómo se las estaba arreglando para salirse con la suya y que el Capitán Comandante no se lo prohibiera. Estaba segura de que no se trataba de ningún asunto oficial de shinigamis, sino más bien de una visita de, por así decirlo, placer.

Sus visitas, generalmente, no duraban más que un día. Lo que la llevaba a su siguiente preocupación: Isshin había estado en el mundo de los vivos casi tres días.

A Kukaku no le gustaba preocuparse. La hacía sentirse como una madre sobreprotectora y pesada, de modo que se hacía la dura para contrarrestar esa imagen. Pero esta vez, sin embargo, decidió que su paciencia estaba llegando al límite y mandó a llamar a Kaien.

Técnicamente, sólo Isshin, como cabeza de la familia, tenía esa autoridad, pero tanto él como Kaien, el presunto heredero, estaban ocupados con sus respectivos cargos en el Seiretei y le daban la libertad para que hiciera lo que creyera conveniente con los sirvientes y asuntos de menor importancia. Y, aunque ambos visitaban la mansión varias veces por semana, la crianza de Ganju, su hermano menor, había recaído en ella enteramente tras la muerte de sus padres.

Kaien llegó a la mansión poco después, portando su amplia sonrisa característica.

—Buen día, hermanita —dijo jocosamente, sentándose frente a ella.

—Te dije mil veces que no me llames así —se quejó—. Eres apenas un par de años mayor.

—Siempre serás un bebé para mí —respondió Kaien, imperturbable, y tomó el vaso de agua que un silencioso sirviente había dejado a su lado—. Bueno, ¿cuál es la emergencia?

Kukaku frunció el ceño y lo estudió un momento en silencio.

—Confío en que has notado la ausencia de nuestro tío —dijo secamente—. Ya son casi tres días.

Kaien suspiró y bajó su vaso de agua.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, con un matiz de culpa en la voz—. Matsumoto y yo lo estamos cubriendo, en realidad.

— ¡¿Sabías qué está pasando y no me dijiste nada?! —Kukaku se sintió traicionada. Ella aquí, preocupándose por su familia, y los demás sabían qué estaba pasando y no la consideraban lo suficientemente importante como para decirle.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Kaien, abriendo los ojos en disculpa—. Isshin no nos ha dicho nada, sólo que tendría que ausentarse un día o dos y que necesitaba que cubriéramos su ausencia. Sólo eso. Lo juro.

Kukaku relajó los hombros parcialmente.

—Aun así, ¿no te parece que está tentando su suerte? —preguntó—. Isshin no es de los que se encierran en su oficina y apenas se los ven durante la semana. Alguien se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal tarde o temprano. ¿Qué están diciendo para justificar su ausencia, de todos modos?

—Que está aquí, que surgieron asuntos de la familia que requerían su inmediata atención —dijo. Ahora lucía completamente culpable—. Lo siento, Kukaku, debería habértelo dicho.

La joven soltó un suspiro.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer con respecto a eso —dijo—. Lo importante es que vuelva antes de que alguien comience a sospechar.

Como si sus palabras lo hubieran convocado, un sirviente entró en la habitación en ese momento y se arrodilló cerca del umbral.

—Amos —dijo—. Isshin-sama ha regresado. Está en el vestíbulo.

Ambos hermanos se pararon de un salto y se apresuraron en salir de aquella habitación. Dejaron atrás pasillos, cuartos y escaleras hasta finalmente llegar al vestíbulo, donde la alta y fornida figura de su tío les daba la espalda.

—Tío —dijo Kaien en voz alta—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Como respuesta, el hombre se dio vuelta, y Kukaku, a pesar del calor, se sintió congelar en su lugar. Por unos instantes, su cerebro se rehusó a dar crédito a sus ojos, incapaz de asimilar la escena frente a ella.

Isshin llevaba en brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta. De un extremo del bulto se asomaba cabello naranja, e Isshin lo sostenía contra su pecho con extremo cuidado y evidente efecto.

Un bebé.

Compartió una mirada inquieta con Kaien antes de echar a andar hacia el cabeza de su familia. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y, cuando llegaron a su altura e Isshin se inclinó para que pudieran ver bien al bebé, sintió un absurdo ardor en los ojos.

—Este es Ichigo —dijo su tío quedamente—. Es mi hijo. Nació ayer por la noche.

Kukaku no acertaba a decir nada, simplemente mirando incrédula al pequeño bebé que dormía pacíficamente en brazos de su padre. Estudió el rostro del niño en busca de algún parecido familiar, pero, por el momento, no encontraba ninguno.

— ¿Y la madre? —preguntó Kaien en voz baja.

Kukaku levantó la mirada. Isshin apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada. O la madre no había querido hacerse cargo del bebé, o había fallecido, y si el dolor en los ojos cansados de su tío era alguna indicación, la segunda opción era la más probable.

—Yo seré quien críe a Ichigo —dijo Isshin. De pronto, todo él parecía irradiar determinación: la espalda erguida, los ojos decididos, la firme línea de su boca, la forma protectora en la que atrajo su hijo hacia sí—. Voy a renunciar a mi puesto de capitán y criarlo aquí en la mansión. Toshiro podrá asumir mi lugar sin complicaciones.

Kukaku abrió los ojos como platos. Isshin no sólo había trabajado muy duro para convertirse en Capitán, sino que también un honor era bien merecido. Tenía un Bankai poderoso, un reiatsu extraordinario y años de experiencia. Pero, dejando eso de lado, Kukaku sabía que su tío amaba genuinamente su trabajo como shinigami. Que renunciara a él le parecía casi un sacrilegio.

Como percibiendo sus ganas de protestar, Kaien le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ahora no —susurró con suavidad. Luego dijo en voz más alta—. ¿Puedo sostenerlo? Quiero presentarme.

Isshin sonrió débilmente y le pasó al bebé. Apenas lo tuvo asegurado contra su pecho, Kaien comenzó a arrullarlo y a hablarle con una voz en falsete tan insoportable que, curiosamente, pareció disipar la tensión que se había creado con la llegada del bebé.

—Siento haberte impuesto un bebé recién nacido en la mansión —La voz de su tío la sobresaltó y se giró en redondo para mirarlo. Isshin parecía en conflicto, entre pena y alegría, mientras alternaba entre mirarla a ella y vigilar al niño.

Kukaku optó por observar a su hermano mayor, que acunaba a su sobrino con suavidad y ya le regalaba su mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno —dijo Kukaku lentamente tras unos segundos de silencio—, Ichigo es, después de todo, un Shiba.

* * *

><p>En este AU hay, evidentemente, un par de errores obvios. Ichigo nació como humano, de modo que no sería capaz de ser criado en el Seiretei. Aun así, la idea me parece irresistible y estoy más que dispuesta en ignorar esa pequeña tecnicismo por el bien de mi salud mental.<p>

_Quizá _esto se convierte en una serie de drabbles/viñetas/oneshoots en los que se muestre la vida de Ichigo creciendo como un Shiba en el Seiretei (¿Byakuya conociendo a un pequeño Ichigo en sus peores años traviesos? ¿Ukitake completamente encantado con él? ¿ICHIGO Y RUKIA CONOCIÉNDOSE ANTES EN EL RUKONGAI O EN LA ACADEMIA DE SHINIGAMIS? ¿Aizen espiándolo? Las posibilidades son infinitas). Quizá. Estoy escribiendo un longfic de Harry Potter más complicado que de costumbre, y este fic recibiría mi atención cuando necesite un respiro del otro fic. Por el momento, esto es lo que hay.

Un beso, Keiian.


End file.
